


Fall Into Me

by BrittKate26



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: Six months had passed since the last time Cal saw Emily. And now here he was standing in her hotel room. Picks up off after the end of season 3.
Relationships: Cal and Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

He walked through the streets of downtown Sophia, with hotel key card from the Allssbrooke Hotel for room #227 in his hand. Cal had not been able to stop thinking about her since he boarded the plane that left from Boston. Six months he waited, he wondered. Six months and he hadn't heard a word from her. The last time he saw her was at the "funeral" of her son. He sat next to her, held her in his arms as she cried. After that she fell of the radar. That was until 2 days ago when he got a postcard in the mail. He knew it was her just by the simple elegant handwriting that was on the back. "Cafe Sophia." Well he didn't have to be told twice where to go. 

The very next day he booked his flight, and now here he was wondering around downtown headed straight for her. God he missed her, and tonight he was going to show her just how much he missed his lover. His heart raced the entire ride up to the second floor. With shaky hands, he was prepared to use the key card she had given to him hours earlier. Cal took a deep breath and just as he was about to slide the card, the door flung open. Emily grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him inside and kicked the door shut. 

Cal drank in the sight of her, she was a fucking goddess dressed in all red silk and lace. 

"Do you always dress like this to answer the door?" Cal asked. 

"Depends on who its is." Emily said as she attacked his mouth in a long over due kiss. Cal's hands found her hips instantly. He pulled her body into his. Emily moaned at this contact, something she to desperately missed. Their fight for dominance was overwhelming them booth; so they had to break apart when the need for air became an issue. 

Cal pulled the straps of her silk night gown down, if that is even what you would call it cause the amount of anything it covered was slim to none. He bit down on her shoulder causing an animalistic sound to escape from her. Emily made quick work of stripping Cal out of his pants while he was busy paying special attention to her breast. He just knew how much this drove her crazy. Cal loved the way her body always reacted to him. "Stop fucking teasing me." Emily demanded. 

"You got it sweetheart." Cal said as he lifted her tiny body up off the ground. Emily expected for him to carry her to the bed, but she was pleasantly surprised when Cal decided that taking her against the nearest wall was his best option. With out wasting anymore time Cal took what was his, what he had been waiting on for months. The truth was he couldn't get enough of her. The way she moved, the sounds she made, the strength she had. She was a force all of her own. 

"God yes." Emily screamed as she dug her nails into his shoulders. 

"This aint gonna last long love." 

"We have all night." Emily said. 

Truth was, it didn't take her long to achieve what she wanted. Something about Cal was different then most men. He knew what she wanted, what she needed, and he sure as hell knew how to get her there too. It was only a matter of minuets before Cal felt her muscles clenching around him like a vice, and that was all it took. That was his undoing. 

When they both were able to think clearly again, Cal carried Emily to her bed and gently laid her down. 

"So how have you been?" He asked. 

Emily laughed. "Really? After that." She said with the biggest smile. 

"I will never get tired of seeing that?" 

"Seeing what? My ass?" Emily asked turning around to face him. 

Now it was Cal's turn to laugh, "While you know how much I love your ass and all. I was talking about seeing you happy. Seeing you smiling and laughing. That's a good look for you." He explained. 

"Its a new feeling." Emily said as she reached out to stroke his face. She had missed that so much, the feel of his beard, the way his nose would scrunch up when he would smile at her. 

Cal covered her hand with his own and traced the tiny but still noticeable scar on the palm of her hand. "I know how you got this one, but what happened here." He asked as he pressed his lips to a small recent scar across four of her fingers. 

"Broken beer bottle, nothing fun." She explained. Emily moved on the bed so that she was now straddling Cal's lap like she had that night on the train in Germany. Cal closed his eyes, as Emily ran her fingers through his hair. "There are so many things I want to ask you." Cal said. Emily lifted her body up just enough so that she could join them once again.

"You can ask me anything. But later ok? Right now I just want you." Emily said as she began rocking her hips against his. With their foreheads touching every time Emily breathed out Cal could literally breathe her in. He could tell Emily was getting impatient as she began to move more roughly against him. Cal grabbed her hips stopping her movements and decided it was his turn. 

"What are you doing?" Emily asked breathless when Cal flipped her on to her back on the bed. 

"One I want the top this time." Cal said as he re-entered her body.

Emily groaned and bit down on her lip. "And two?" She asked lifting her hips up encouraging him to move. 

"I want to make love to you this time. Not hurried or rushed. Sweet, soft and slow. I want to show you how much I love you." 

"I don't really do slow." Emily said.

"You will the way I do it." 

Cal leaned down and gently covered her body with his own. "How about it you gonna let me have this one?" Cal questioned. 

Emily nodded her approval. "God, when you smile your eyes light up. Its so beautiful." 

Cal was so gentle with her, his moves were not hurried or rushed. They were slow and deep. Emily was not use to this. It had been so long since she knew what love felt like. The idea of love alone use to terrify her. Cal, he knew parts of her that no one else ever did, he understood her in away that nobody else ever has. He didn't judge her, or question all he ever did was love her. 

Emily's breathing began growing heavy and Cal could tell she was close. He leaned down so that he could whisper right into her ear and very softly said, "I love you." That was all it took. With those words Emily cried out her release and Cal soon followed. 

Cal rolled onto his back, and brought Emily with him, so that he could have her head resting on his chest. 

"Six months and you sent me that post card. Why did you wait six months Emily?" Cal questioned.

"After I left I kept track of you. I tracked your every move from Boston, to California, to Romania 4 weeks ago. I knew you quit the FBI. You stayed 6 months and 3 days after I left Boston." She explained. 

"So you waited till I left to send for me?" Cal asked. 

"I missed you, and I wanted my partner back. I need a partner for what I'm doing now, and who better then the person I trust the most." Emily explained. 

Cal lifted her hand from his chest, and kissed every finger so gently. "God I missed you. Roll over on to your back." Cal said. Emily did as he asked her to do. Cal began gently kissing her neck then moving to bite down on her earlobe he knew how much this got her worked up. "I want see how good you taste." Emily eyes shot open at his very direct words. She didn't say anything, as Cal made his way down her body. He kissed her beautiful toned abs, and the scar that she had from where she was stabbed. "I thought I was gonna lose you that day." He said as he continued a trail down her lower body. 

Cal looked up meeting her eyes. She nodded her approval so he continued. Emily's hip shot up off the bed when his tongue gently touched her for the first time. "Easy tiger." Cal said he pushed her hips down and held her gently against the mattress. 

Emily closed her eyes the feel of his tongue flat against her most sensitive spot was more then she could take. Every kiss, every swipe of his tongue was becoming too much for her take. "Cal, please." She begged. 

Cal pushed two fingers into her and she moaned her approval. "You ok?" He asked. 

Emily nodded. Cal once again lowered his mouth too her, this time taking her clit between his teeth and sucking hard on it until she shattered beneath him. 

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Emily said. Emily yawned and she looked over at the clock. It had been nearly two hours since Cal showed up at her room. 

"Come on lets get some sleep." Cal said as he laid down next to her. 

"Can I ask you for something?" 

"Anything." 

"Will you hold me?" Emily asked.

"I'd love too." Cal rolled over on his side and pulled Emily's body as close to his own as possible. "Sleep sweetheart, I am not going anywhere." Cal kissed her shoulder and pulled the blanket over both their tired bodies.


	2. 2

Emily stirred slightly in her sleep, moving her body back against the warmth of her lover. Cal was still sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Emily laughed to herself and pushed her ass against him. Cal groaned and stirred slightly himself this time. Emily slowly untangled herself from his strong firm grip on her, and sat up in the bed. This time it was her turn to have a taste of him. 

Emily pulled back the sheet that he had draped dangerously low on his perfectly toned body. She smiled when she found exactly what she was hungry for. Emily gently ran her hands across his hips causing him to roll over on his back, just like she had wanted him too. Carefully, she moves trying her best not wake him, not just yet anyways. Emily licked her lips and moved into claim what is hers. As soon has her mouth takes him in his eyes shot open. 

"Jesus." Cal moans as he tangled his fingers gently in her hair. Emily smiles to herself proud of the reaction she received from him.

"Hell of a way to wake a man up." Cal said closing his eyes. He knew if he looked down at her with that delicious and dangerous mouth of hers around him he would fucking lose it right then and there. 

She loved this, she loved doing this. The way she could have him right on the edge, the way it gave her so much power over him drove her wild. Emily always loved to have the control. 

At first Emily took her time with him enjoying the way he felt in her mouth, and how good he tasted. Every noise she draws from his body makes her that much more eager to continue the divine treatment of his body. 

"Em." She looks up to meet his eyes and she knows what he is trying to tell her without any words being spoken. She locked eyes with him for a moment, then hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard. That was all it took. Cal, came with a jerk of his hips, with his fingers tangled in her hair and her name on his lips. 

Emily released him from her mouth, and with a wicked smirk replies, "you taste good." Emily began kissing her way up his perfect body, straddling his hips, and just when she is about to once again take control he shocks her. Cal grabbed her by her thighs and switched their positions.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned.

"Oh you are not the only that gets to play." Cal said. Emily moaned as Cal rubbed himself against her. Emily pushed her body forward trying to make Cal go where she wanted him to be, but he wasn't having any of it. He pulled his lower body away from hers every time she would move, causing just the tip of himself to rub against her. 

"Cal, I swear god if you don't f.."

"Impatient aren't we." He said with a chuckle in his voice. 

Finally Cal decided to give her what she wanted, with one more swipe of his dick against her clit, this time when she pushed forward he caught her off guard and pushed fully into her with one swift move. 

Emily whimpered at his swift invasion of her body, she dug her nails into his thighs. 

"Happy now." Cal asked with a smug tone.

"Not yet. But if you keep moving like that I will be." 

Cal's intentions were to grab Emily's legs and lay them over his shoulder. But when he raised Emily's legs, she took the advantage and changed their positions. 

"You are unbelievable woman." Cal said. 

Emily leaned down and bit his nipple. "You aint seen nothing yet baby. Hold on." 

"You got it." Cal said as he took both hands and grabbed her ass. 

Emily didn't waste anytime as she rode him towards her victory. Cal watched her fascinated by this woman above him. When Cal knew she was close to her breaking point, he reached down between them and pressed him thumb against her already sensitive clit. That was all it took for her to shatter. Breathless, now, Emily collapsed onto Cal's chest. 

"Now I am happy." 

"I can tell." He said as he kissed her forehead. 

Emily lifted her body up off her lover and grabbed her clothes from the chair. 

"I am going to take a shower, I will be back soon." 

"Don't take too long. I might miss you." Cal replied. 

Emily smiled scrunching up her nose in that cute little adorable way that only she could pull off. "I will try to hurry." 

Emily turned on the shower and let the heat of the water wash over her sore aching muscles. A sense of calm was not something she was use to, but it was something she was learning. Being here with Cal made her feel, well it made her feel normal again. That, normal, was something she had not felt in six years. 

Emily stood in front of mirror, looking down at the scar that was on her side. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not heard when Cal, entered the bathroom. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door shut behind him. 

"You ok?" He questioned. 

"I'm fine." She said lifting her head up as if nothing had been bothering her. 

"You're a piss poor liar Emily. Always have been." 

"You're the only person who thinks that." 

"Because I'm the only person who knows you well enough to call you on it." Cal said. 

Cal walked up to Emily and pinned her body between his and the sink. "Tell me that you were not thinking that you hate your body, your scars. Tell me I'm wrong then." Cal said as he kissed the side her her neck. Emily closed her eyes at his words. God damn she hated that he knew her so well, that he could get to her in a way that she had never allowed any other man to ever do. 

"I cant." Emily said. 

"How many times am I going to have to tell you are perfect before you believe me? We both have our scars Em, and I wouldn't change you for a thing." 

Cal's hands roamed her body. Emily was getting used to the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. It was something she craved. Emily tried to turn around in his arms but his firm grip on her hips and the way he had her trapped between his body and the counter made it impossible. 

"Cal, I want you." 

"And I want you to see how I see you." Cal said. "Look at yourself in the mirror, see what I see." Cal stepped beck a few steps from Emily and she whimpered at the loss of contact against her cool skin that was still damp from the shower. Gently he pushed her upper body against the cold counter. Then that was when she understood what he wanted. Giving into him she held onto the counter, and laid her head so that she could see her own reflection in the side mirror. Cal entered her without warning. Emily gasped. He waited giving her body the chance to relax against his before he started moving inside her. 

"You ok?" Cal asked.

"Yes." She responded breathless. 

Cal started slowly with her and then taking a page out Emily's book he took her hard and fast. Every moan and cry she let out told him that he was on the right track for her. Emily slammed her eyes shut when she was right there, then Cal whispered to her, "Open your eyes, look at how beautiful you are when you come for me." Emily didn't even have a chance to respond or react his words were her undoing this time. 

Cal removed himself from her very tried and sore body. "Put your arms around me love." He said. 

Emily stood, and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a huge grin on his face he carried her back to her bed. 

"Now, I think its time we sleep for the night. No more napping bullshit." He said.

"But I like naps." 

"Me to especially when they are in bed with you. But you need to rest." 

"Why?" Emily 

"Because tomorrow you are going to tell me about the work you have been doing here and how I can help." Cal explained. 

"So you are staying then?" 

"Of course." 

"And when this job is over?" Emily asked. 

"Then we will move onto the next one together." 

"So your all mine in other words." 

"Baby, I have been yours since Moldova you just didn't know it yet. Now sleep woman, we have work to do." 

"Goodnight Cal." 

"Goodnight Em. Oh and Em I love you too."


End file.
